Together for Eternity
by AXOXAlucard
Summary: A roleplay that me and a friend had in which Ciel returns to London with his butler and stuff goes down. It takes place after Season 2 and Ciel has aged to 18.


**This is a roleplay that me and a friend did a while back. I was Ciel and she was Sebastian. This takes place after Season 2 of Black Butler and Ciel has aged a bit.**

My part (Ciel) will be italicized, and her part (Sebastian) will be in normal text so it's easier to follow.

_It's been a long time since that day his soul was taken. Ciel and Sebastian had returned to Phantomhive manner, after Lady Elizabeth had passed away from old age, and the mortal people who had known them previously, had all died as well. He didn't want anyone to recognize him, of course, since he was starting over a new life in London, with his butler._

_Ciel rubbed the ring on his thumb, which now felt more empty than it had when he was human. It was the ring that used to carry his soul. His whole being. And now, since that was gone, there was nothing left of him. But a piercing, lusting hunger for others' souls. Sebastian had taught him all he needed to know about living as a demon, and he in turn allows Sebastian to feast on other people's souls as payment for his instruction. Ciel wasn't all heartless after all._

_Since Sebastian was binded to him with no free will, Ciel decided to give him certain freedoms when he felt like it. He felt like Sebastian couldn't hate him anymore than he does now, since Sebastian is his servant forever._

_"Sebastian." Ciel's voice rang out suddenly, echoing in the large office where he currently sat. His voice was not a child's anymore. It has grown more mature, and yet, that childish nature of Ciel's hasn't changed one bit. "I want something sweet."_

Such a long time, he'd already lost count of the years in which had passed since his young master's soul was stolen from him. Such a desperate attempt to kill him that was and yet it failed. An eternity to servitude now for a brat. How annoying. There were qualities Sebastian still liked about his cruel young master and he had to admit, he was a bit of a masochist, so this could be a lot worse than what it was. Still, all the same, it got to be annoying.

Well, as long as he didn't have to go anywhere near that damned red-headed shinigami anymore. Grell seemed to have lost interest in him which he was more than thankful to whatever deity existed for that. Annoying man...

Now as he finished placing away the last of the displaced books in the library, he could hear it, the ringing voice of his young master piercing to his very core. He turned and entered the office in which Ciel was in promptly, one hand behind his back, he other crossed over his chest as he gave an elegant bow. At being told his order, he nodded and bowed once more. "Yes, my lord." He stood and walked closer to the desk in which the other was seated at. "Is there anything in particular you had in mind? Anything that catches your taste?"

_Ciel's blue eye looked up at his butler and he gave a tiny smirk, his other eye hidden by his hair. "Chocolate cake. Strawberry on top. You know how I like it." His eyes glowed pink for a moment, before settling back down at the book he was 'reading'. "Oh, and by the way...I wish to go out hunting tonight. You haven't had a soul in quite a while, huh, Sebastian?" He smirked more, but kept his eyes on his book. Teasing his butler was part of his daily life, of course. It was like they were silently at each other's throats, but not biting in completely. It has always been that way._

Without another word, without a choice of even saying another word, he nodded to his younger master and stood himself straight. "Yes, my lord, I'll fetch you what you desire. We'll hunt when the moon rises then." He turned on his heel and walked down the halls, sighing softly. Such a brat. He was always like that. Still, there was nothing to be done. Complaining about it would do him no good and he wasn't about to go beg the shinigami for help. Fuck that, this was fine.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he took off his jacket so it wouldn't get in the way and rolled up his sleeves, mixing in milk, eggs, oil, a bit of flour, rich German cocoa, and some sugar to knock the bitter edge off. As he mixed, he hummed a little song to keep himself occupied. After that, he poured the mixture into a buttered pan, butter working a bit better than grease or oil, and set the heat. He then began whipping some cream, adding cocoa and sugar to it once more to make the icing light and fluffy. When the cake was done, he took it out, waited for it to cool and iced it, cutting fresh strawberries to place on the top. He then cut a slice, placed it on a plate and poured a cup of Earl Grey tea.

Once done, he placed the glass lid over the cake and put it someplace out of the way. After that, he returned to Ciel's office, entering it, placing the cake slice and tea on the desk. "Here you are. Is there anything else you wish of me?"

_Ciel looked down at the food and took the teacup in his hand, blowing softly to cool it down. "Yes, actually." He sipped the tea and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking to himself. He has been drinking and eating the same things, but they do not quench him of his hunger. He knew he had a different hunger now, but he enjoyed making Sebastian work hard, and even enjoyed the nostalgic atmosphere it all presented. _  
_"You know it has been so many years since my soul was taken, Sebastian. And yet,...I haven't ever kissed anyone, or slept with anyone. Those were not priorities back then, since I was still a boy. But now that I'm in a 18 year old body, I want to experience those things. That's why we're going hunting tonight." Ciel then took that moment to glance up and look at his butler, looking for a reaction of some sort. He wanted to see a different expression on Sebastian's face. It was always the game they played, and yet, Sebastian never wavered a bit. He wanted him...to be jealous._

_Sebastian only has him after all. And he only has Sebastian._

He was silent as he listened to the boy speak. As he listened to the other explain to the demon of his age, he was expecting to be used as a sex slave next but when he heard nothing close to that, his brow rose, then his head as he gazed to the boy quietly, though his expression did not change. That same charming smile and that same loyal attitude remained. "Ah, you wish to experience everything now do you? I was expecting you to do so in another way rather than using dirty humans, but, you're right, catching the prey is much more fun. Very well. If you so wish for my assistance, I will help in any way to fulfill your desires." His voice was even and so was his expression, yet all the same, he felt disgusted. Ciel was HIS young master. But he could not speak out. He was nothing more than a butler and it was not his right. No, this was wrong, Ciel was no longer his. Ciel was a demon now and had equal reign but he'd outsmarted the butler and bound him for eternity, he had more power and thus, he was only Ciel's. Still, he didn't like this one bit. This boy knew just how to get to him...

_When he didn't see his butler falter, it irked him. His expression changed back to his normal, apathetic composure and he put the teacup down onto the tray, his eyes gazing at the untouched chocolate cake. "Hm...I don't want this anymore. Take it away, Sebastian." He got up rudely and stalked to the large window, looking out of it with solemn eyes and his hands behind his back. He knew he was being a brat, but he didn't like to lose games. Not one bit. _  
_All he said was, _  
_"I hope I get a pretty one tonight, Sebastian."_

He picked up the plate and turned to leave, glancing over at the boy. Though his body was no longer a boy, he was a boy still in Sebastian's eyes. "Sad to say, no one will be pretty in your eyes my lord. Your particular tastes are in one person whom you can't seem to grasp." He offered him a coy smile and left without another sound, moving to place away the slice with the rest of the cake. He then moved to return to the other's side, finding him still at the window. This boy...if only he wasn't bound to his word...Ciel was just in his reach...and yet there was nothing to be done. He couldn't speak out against him. Nothing, no matter how much it hurt...but..he was a masochist...right? So it didn't matter.

_When he heard the last thing Sebastian said before he left with the cake, he bit his bottom lip a little, annoyed. What the hell did he mean by that? _  
_He stayed still, looking out the window and watching the leaves fall from their trees. He was wondering why he wanted Sebastian so jealous. He had everything he wanted from the demon. His pride, his servitude, his complete loyalty. What more did he want from him?_

_He couldn't figure it out himself, but he wondered why he had pushed Sebastian away from him one day and told him he could dress himself. Or the time he ordered Sebastian to stop bathing him, because he was old enough to bathe himself. He could ask Sebastian for anything, and he will do it. Ciel was confused why he didn't spoil himself so much anymore when he had this demon tied down to him._

_He just...didn't trust himself with Sebastian anymore. Maybe there was another hunger lurking deep within him..._

_He turned and stared Sebastian down for a minute, before walking past his trustworthy butler. "I will get ready for the hunt then. I order you not to follow."_

Such an annoying brat, toying with him, slowly breaking him. Hm..broken? Was that possible? No. No it wasn't. Still, he couldn't help that painful pang in his chest as he heard the other tell him to stay put. "Yes, my lord." A faithful bow was seen from him as the boy left. Though when he was gone, an irritated growl left him, his eyes shimmering a dangerous crimson-fuchsia. He wanted to chain Ciel up and keep him there, but he knew he couldn't deny his young master his desires.

Why was he so pissed? He was just another brat whose soul he was denied...Then again, his soul wasn't what attracted him in the first place...The darkness that boy possessed. The demon shook his head and opened the window, perching himself in the window sill, his eyes focused on the moon now. What to do about this? He was growing too attached...He was forming emotions that chained him further to this damned brat...

Now what...? Why was he to be tortured like this for all eternity? Why was he promised hell before he was sent to it? Did hell offer any other comfort? This turmoil of emotions was pissing him off. He wanted to follow the boy, he couldn't disobey him though...what to do...? "Tsk!" He stood abruptly and left the manor, deciding to go for a walk through the forest in the opposing way Ciel went. Annoying!

_He undressed himself and cleaned himself up a bit, putting on one of his favorite outfits for a night like this one. Blue was his favorite color, and it fit and described him so perfectly. As he was buttoning up his jacket, his eyebrows furrowed and he remembered when Sebastian used to do it for him. And so neatly done. _  
_Those gloved hands gliding over Ciel's sensitive, pale skin. He could have sworn the butler brushed over his nipple on purpose one time. Realizing what he was thinking, he quickly discarded those thoughts, since he was sure Sebastian knew when he was thinking about him, and finished up dressing. He cleaned himself up a bit and then grabbed his cane, walking out of his bedroom._

_"Sebastian?" He called out, expecting his butler to come to his side immediately._

He could /feel/ it. the boy's call for him and his command for him to return. He growled in irritation, and yet, faithfully as he should, he returned to the mansion within a matter of seconds, his demonic speed coming in handing. He walked into the room in which Ciel stood, his eyes and demeanor once more that perfect mask with that perfect smile. An arm over his chest, the other behind his back once more as he politely bowed to the boy. "Yes, My lord. What can I do for you before you depart for the night?" It was taking all of his will to keep from speaking out, but that seal came in handy yet was a curse all the same. No...he could fight the seal if he wanted...So why didn't he...?

_Ciel narrowed his eyes for a brief moment, before sighing and turning, walking down the corridor to the main hall. "You're obviously going to accompany me, Sebastian. Be a good dog like you are, and maybe I won't deprive you of souls tonight. Maybe I'll reward you." He walked away, expecting him to follow, and he lead his way to the carriage, getting in on his own. He folded his hands in his lap and gazed expressionlessly out the window as they took off._

That was even worse. He didn't want to actually /watch/. No choice then. He killed that part of him that was start to grow emotion and returned to the demon that he was, careless as he was and followed the boy quietly. "Yes, my lord. As you wish then." Man, tonight was going to be hell...

As they exited and made it to the carriage, he opened the door and allowed the other entrance before joining him, closing the door before sitting across from the boy. His hands folded neatly in his lap as he kept his crimson hues focused outside. Again, that damned pang was felt in his chest and he wanted to rip his un-beating heart out, throw it to the ground and stomp on it, then stab it and rip it apart. Why did his chest hurt so much...?

_Ciel's eye glanced over at his butler briefly. 'Tch...as composed as ever.' He thought, sneering just a little. 'I wonder if he's feeling any turmoil at all. I wonder if he even feels anything, since I do.'_

_When the carriage stopped and he made his way out, he paused at the entrance of the small pub. The key to hooking a victim, is taking someone who does not matter to anyone. No one will no they were gone._

_He took a deep breath, calming his 'nerves', and stepped inside. Everyone grew quiet when he entered, but there were a few whispers that broke out._

_"Is that a nobleman? He looks so rich and handsome!"_

_"And that butler of his!"_

_Ciel smirked and took a seat at the bar. 'Our attractive looks are only to snag and snare you fools. Now...who shall open their legs for me?' He thought, yet, he didn't actually believe those words. He didn't really want to get laid. He didn't want to even feast on a soul. He just wanted jealous, demon eyes upon him. He wanted to be pushed up against the wall and-_  
_No._  
_He blocked out those thoughts so Sebastian wouldn't see through to him._

He was silent the whole ride. He made not a single comment nor did he even look to Ciel. His eyes were trained outside, as if the scenery were the most fascinating thing. He sometimes wondered if Ciel realized that with him being a demon, their link was severed. He know longer knew what the boy felt or thought and that pissed him off more. He couldn't read him! Then again, he'd never tell the boy that.

As they arrived, he opened the door and stepped out first, allowing Ciel out of the carriage. He then opened the door to the pub and let the boy in first before he walked in after. This place...filled with nothing but rodents and insects. He didn't want to feed tonight. He had no appetite. So, he'd merely sit and watch. He only came on because of the boy's command.

His eyes focused on the boy who seemed lost in his own thoughts. What exactly could he be thinking? It was driving him mad! Be bit his lip lightly and moved to the boy's side, leaning to whisper to the other. "Very well, bocchan, who's first for you to feast on?" He still referred to him as bocchan. Why? It felt more natural.

_Ciel's thoughts were trained on Sebastian, but he forced himself to mumble back his opinion on the humans. "I like the woman in the back over there. She's a widow with no children. I think she will be a fine meal." He looked over at the woman and smiled charmingly at her. To reel her in._

_And it worked, because she headed right for him with a smile of her own, sitting next to him at the bar. "Hi..." She said, with a low, seductive like voice._

_'What a cougar.' Ciel thought, but grinned at her back the same way. "Hi..." His eyes suddenly turned demon pink. "Wanna go somewhere...private?"_

_Her eyes went wide and she nodded, taking his hand in hers and getting up, leading him out of the bar. Ciel looked back at Sebastian with a look, telling him to follow. He didn't want any trouble with this one, since he was technically still a beginner at picking up women._

He watched the two quietly without saying a word and as the boy gave him the look, he nodded and followed along. Don't speak out. Don't say anything. Don't break. 'You're a fucking demon...stop fawning over a mere child...' And yet he couldn't see Ciel as a child. He could be at times but he was far from...He'd never been like any other child. He was intelligent, verse in the cruelty of the world.

He had a his priorities set but now that there weren't any...what were they now? What was he thinking? What was it he desired and what would he do when he learned that for demons there was nothing? . . .Nothing...such a lonely life to have. Most demons didn't even have each other...Ah what a pity. It'd be better that way.

Once to the back, he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Ciel, waiting for a command. How far would he go? Would he actual make his butler watch him half rape a woman? Then again, she seemed more like a whore anyway. What a bother...

_The women led Ciel by the hand outside and then pulled him along into the alleyway beside the pub, pinning him against the wall in lust. His expression didn't falter, until her lips almost descended upon his. Turning his head away a little, her lipstick-smeared lips were planted on his neck instead, and so she kissed up his neck instead. Every time she aimed for his lips, he avoided her and made her kiss him somewhere else. When she started to unbutton his jacket, his mind started to wander, and he started to panic a little. He wasn't engaging in anything, he was merely letting her do the work, and yet...he felt something off and completely not right._

_He jolted when he felt her hand slide near the symbol on his back and he suddenly pushed her away, making her fall to the ground. "That's it." He grabbed her off the ground and leaned in to her face, eyes glowing pink, and her soul was sucked right out of her mouth into his. She fell limp into his arms and he simply dropped her and dusted himself off._

He watched with disinterest, waiting to see exactly what Ciel would do, though when he shoved the woman away and merely stole her soul away, a cocky smirk formed on his lips. Suddenly, he felt very relieved. He picked up the body and seemed to vanish into the shadows. When he returned, having properly disposed of the body, he turned his eyes on the boy and walked to him, gently tilting the other's chin up with his forefinger and thumb.

"Hmm...Was she not to your liking? A young man has needs am I correct? Perhaps women aren't appealing to you then? There handsome men you can play with in there then. Come, we can try something else if it's to your liking. Wasn't that the goal of tonight, bocchan?" Ah, this was how it was supposed to be. How about a bit of testing then? Let's see where it went? Would he relent? Would he resist? What exactly would he do then?

_Ciel growled and slapped Sebastian's hand away from his face, glaring at his butler. "How dare you. Don't touch me so easily." His eyes were still glowing pink as he stared hard at Sebastian. "I came here for various reasons. But you're right. I am expecting a fuck." Suddenly a dark aura surrounded him and he walked to Sebastian, grabbing his chin instead. "Just not from any humans." He then boldly leaned his face in close, smirking devilishly._

_He opened his mouth just a little, to show Sebastian his sharp fangs, and the woman's soul still hanging in his mouth. "I promised you a reward if you were good, didn't I? You would've watched me rape her in silence, wouldn't you? Such a good boy."_

As his hand was slapped away he merely stood there, that dark smirk focused on the boy. That fierce look in his eyes was intoxicating. Now it took all his will to hold himself back. What he wouldn't give to forced the damned brat to the wall and- ahh, enough of that for the time being. As he felt his chin grabbed, however, that enchanting smile formed on his lips as his own eyes glittered a faint fuchsia hue. Oh, this was going to be fun, though he couldn't help but wonder if the boy was being a tease to piss him off.

"It is a butler's job to obey their master, is it not, my lord? Though, if I may suggest, humans are dirty beings, only fit for prey to be feasted upon and nothing more. They don't make for good toys. They're boring and leave one unsatisfied. So, would you, perhaps, enjoy something else? Your desire is my command." There, the most subtle way to say it. Now to wait for a reaction.

_Ciel just stared into Sebastian's eyes for a moment, before chuckling under his breath. "I thought I wouldn't have to say it..." He leaned in closer, so his breath was mingling in with Sebastian's. "I order you to fuck me." He was about to press his lips against his butler's but then smirked wide and pulled away, walking out of the alley. "Just not now. Let's go home, Sebastian."_

_Sometimes...he couldn't resist to tease. But at this point,...he was teasing himself too._

As he felt the other leaning closer to him, he made no move to so much as touch him. Instead, he merely listened with that dark grin of his. Oh yes, this was much better. His young master should desire him over anyone else. Did he care at this point at the way his thoughts turned? Not in the least. He was quite pleased. He knew the other was teasing, but he'd get the boy back. "Yes, my lord." He lead the way around the pub, not daring to enter it again and walked to the carriage, opened the door for the boy before following him, this time sitting at his side. "Mn~" He purred and leaned, his breath just barely brushing the boy's ear. "Ciel-sama~ Will this be one of those special occasions in which I regain some freedom?"

_Ciel kept a smirk on, looking at Sebastian as they took off back to the manor. "Hmhm...patience is a virtue, Sebastian." He did blush a little, however, since he's never been come on to before by a male (that mattered; discarding the Viscount). Especially by Sebastian._

_"I might just end up tying you down and preying upon you myself."_

_He merely turned his head to the window and looked out in thought as they rode back to the mansion. Once they were there, he got out after Sebastian and headed inside, loosening the cravat he was wearing so it didn't choke him so much anymore._

"Oh? Tie me up? that sounds promising, bocchan~" He grinned to him though once they were home, he stood and allowed the other to exit as he held open the door, then followed along with him, opening the door to the manor for him after. He then followed the boy, watching patiently as he fixed the annoying cravat, a smirk crawling on his face. He then moved, bowing to the other, kneeling on one knee before the other demon, head bowed, an arm behind his back, the other across his chest. "What are your orders, Ciel-sama?"

_He looked down at Sebastian and huffed lightly, the contract glowing brightly in his one eye. "Now, Sebastian...I order you to do whatever you want until the sun arises. You are granted your freedom for the night." Ciel gazed at him with a solemn expression, wondering if Sebastian will, in fact, fuck him then. After all, he didn't exactly order Sebastian to do that. He was just curious if the other demon actually wanted to do it._

_"Ah...I also have your reward as well...hmm..." He leaned down to Sebastian and boldly pressed his lips to his, parting them open and feeding the woman's soul to his butler._

"Yes, my lord." He grinned in a very sinister way then and as he felt the boy's lips against his, his arms suddenly wrapped around the boy's waist. The soul was swallowed whole by the demon who greedily kept the boy's lips against his, soft petals moving against velvet, a dark purr leaving him as he kissed the boy. He didn't care that he wasn't ordered, he was given freedom and he'd do as he so chose.

He stood, pulling the boy with him and lifted the male into his arms, slowly breaking the kiss as he did so. He licked his lips as he began walking rather quickly down the halls. He then entered into Ciel's room, closing and locking the door behind him, before pinning the other to the bed, his lips reclaiming the other's in a pleasureful kiss, his lips once more moving against the other's.

_Ciel gasped at the force of Sebastian kissing him back, and held on tightly when he was lifted up and carried to his bedroom. He achingly and hungrily kissed the other demon back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Never before has he ever felt so...relieved. This pressure has been taken off him. This new experience...it was incredible to Ciel. Things have changed now._

_Sebastian was so...sexy. Intimidating. Beautiful. Arousing._  
_So many things were racing around in Ciel's head, he could hardly keep track of what he was feeling. This intense desire has been there all along. Ever since he had made that contract, it was there. He seemed like a deprived, horny, teenage boy, and he was inexperienced as well; but being with Sebastian...he knew just what to do._

_"Mmnn..." His eyes fluttered opened and gazed at Sebastian while they were kissing, but it only served to tempt him more._

_"Hurry up, Sebastian. I've been waiting for this for a long time." There goes his brat side again._

A deep, almost feral growl left him at the other's command. Though despite this, that oh so charming smile formed on his face. "My, Ciel, you forget, you've already given me free reign for this night. I am not bound by your word. It's almost like you're begging for me to tie you up and punish you for being an inconsiderate little brat~" He wasn't going to sugar coat anything. "And yet I still desire this brat either way~" His words were nearly purred against the boy's ear in a dark tone.

He shifted and both quickly and efficiently unbuttoned and pulled off both the boy's coat and shirt, tossing them aside. He didn't want to take his time, regardless of what the other said, though if he complained one more time, he'd make it as agonizingly torturous on the boy as he could. He now, he sat up, using his teeth to pull off his gloves, tossing them aside before letting his fingertips roam over the boy's silken skin.

Soft and toned to the touch. Not bad for a boy. He had to admit, Ciel was attractive in his own right. Especially now that he'd matured so much. His hands slowly traced the contours of the other's muscles, his fingertips slowly rolling over the pert buds on the boy's chest as his lips once more reclaimed the other's in another fierce kiss. He'd waited far too long for this. He wanted HIS Ciel. He wanted to mark the boy as only his. Though he knew he couldn't do exactly that, it wasn't against the rules to think it.

_"Tch." Ciel closed his eyes at that, irritated at being denied his request verbally, but when he felt Sebastian hurrying up with undressing him, it pleased him. He secretly did want Sebastian to punish him. He wanted Sebastian to get possessive, to take complete control over him...but it was against his own personality to give in so easily like that. He will show Sebastian a little resistance...because he was Ciel Phantomhive._

_When his nipples were touched so suddenly, it startled him a little, making him blush deeply. "Aah..mmff!" His mouth was caught into another heated kiss, and he went with it, tugging teasingly on Sebastian's lower lip with his newly-exposed fangs. He wasn't about to lay back like a bitch and let Sebastian do all the work._

He snickered at the other's impatience and shifted a bit as he heard those noises leaving him. Such an adorable boy Ciel was. Perhaps he should take it slow then. He moved suddenly and just like that, he was gone, though within a moment or two, he'd returned with some rather strong rope. No, it wasn't nearly enough to hold down a demon, but he had a feeling Ciel wouldn't fight against it. So, he both quickly and efficiently tied the other's wrists to the headboard and his feet to the footboard, though at the opposite ends to keep his legs opened. There.

He then grinned and ripped off the lower clothing of the boy, grinning down at him. "My apologies, I'll replace those with something better." He kept that charming grin on his face, his body still teasingly clothed as he leaned down, nipping at the other's ear, his tongue's tip tracing the shell. His fingertips traced the contours of the boy's skin, slowly moving down his sides, back up his chest, tracing perked nipples now as his lips traced down to the boy's neck, his fangs suddenly piercing the skin there, another low growl leaving him.

_Ciel watched in curiosity as he was tied up, letting Sebastian do what he pleased in that moment, he felt extremely exposed but...that was the point, wasn't it? _  
_He was yet, quite annoyed that Sebastian still had on his butler attire. Ciel has never saw Sebastian indecent before, and he was interested to see what was underneath._

_Ciel's eyes narrowed dangerously when his other clothing was ripped from his body. "You bett- a-ah!" His head tilted back when he felt Sebastian's fangs pierce his skin, and he cried out, his demonic eyes going wide for a few seconds and his back lurching upwards. He felt the seal in his eye light up brightly, indicating how close their bond was at the moment. _  
_"Se...Sebastian!"_

Ah, that was better. He could feel it, that dominating bond between the two, that seal nearly reforming stronger. He could feel the pleasurable warmth pooling inside him as the link between the two was rebuilt. A delicious link that he was more than happy to have back. He could hear the other's thoughts and desires once more. Instead of relinquishing his hold, he only bit harder and deeper into the boy, determined to leave a permanent mark on him. After a moment though, he released the male, licking his lips slowly. "Mnn~ You want me undressed~? Maybe if you beg~ I'll do so~"

His words were in a soft, charming purr as he leaned up to the other, his lips barely brushing Ciel's as he decided to speak. He was a butler. It wasn't like he had any modesty or pride to his name. "to hear my precious little Ciel screaming my name like that~ You don't realize just what exactly that does to me." A deep moan left his lips against the other's ear. "I want to hear more. Let me hear more of your voice, whether it be you screaming my name or growling out orders, let me hear that beautifully tainted voice of yours, my precious young master." He shifted, his hands tracing down the more sensitive parts of his sides, over his lower back and up. His lips brushed over each pert bud before his fangs brushed one. Lightly, he flicked his tongue over it before he began suckling at the flesh. Meanwhile, his hands gently brushed the insides of the boy's thighs, dangerously closed to his member.

_Ciel blushed more and grit his teeth, attempting to spread his legs wider for Sebastian. "Se...bastian...you know I will never beg for you..." He growled lightly, his eyes still in their pinkish hue. "But I know that you cane be quite the impatient person..." He smirked up at Sebastian, in between little moans of pleasure. "Ngh,...mnn...it will be you who gives in to temptation first."_

_The earl shivered when he felt those hands fondle his inner thighs, but he made no attempt to beg and/or plead for those hands to move up. This...was considered a game to him; like everything else._

He pulled back suddenly with a dark smirk as he gazed to the boy. "Saying my name in such a sinful voice~ Say it more~ Make more of those noises~ Show me just how tainted you've become~ I want to see it~ How dark my Ciel has grown to be~" His fuchsia hues were focused on the boy beneath him, glimmering with a certain animalistic instinct. His nose nuzzled the boy's neck where he bit, his hands once more tracing up the other's body, just barely avoiding his member as his fingertips traced the boy's stomach to his chest.

"Do you honestly believe I will give in, Ciel~? I have more restraint than you think~ I have for all these years~ I've waited this long, I can wait more~" He purred against the other, moving to nip each of the other's pert buds, his tongue tracing one, fingers rolling the other between his fingertips. "Mnn~ Let me hear your voice~ Beg for me."

The earl blushed and jolted a little, feeling Sebastian's hands roaming his body and his teeth brushing his nipples.

_"Aah...hhaaah...I will do n-no such thing..." Ciel tugged at his restraints, his black fingernails elongating and digging into the binding ropes that he knew he could tear off in a second. But the excruciating pleasure he was receiving was too good to interrupt now. He liked bringing Sebastian misery, but he also liked being punished for it as well. He was starting to think he was a masochist as well._

_Ciel suddenly snapped at Sebastian when his butler got close to his face, and he bit into the other's lower lip, his body arching forward to hold him up._

The demon smirked, suddenly stopping all ministrations. He covered the boy's eyes with his hand, the other touching against the rope, a dark shadow enshrouding it, strengthening it against the other's attempts to get free, making it impossible for him to do now. He then moved his hand away, his tongue rolling over the bleeding bite mark on his lip. "Ah, but-" He moved, his lips brushing the boy's ear as he spoke in a dark, alluringly commanding voice. "You /will/ beg for me Ciel~"

His fingers slowly slid down the boy's body, assaulting it with touches, tracing his muscles, down his inner thighs, just barely brushing his member before tracing his entrance lightly. His fingers then once more brushed against the sensitive organ and moved back over the boy's chest, lightly brushing each sensitive area he found.

_The teenager shuddered and let out a low growl in response. His mouth suddenly smirked afterwards, getting an idea._

_"Don't you want to fuck me, Sebastian? I can see that bulge in your pants..." He started swaying his bare hips underneath the other slowly, seductively grinning at his butler. "You want to take my virginity, don't you? It's the only innocence I have left, Se-bas-tian~" He laughed lowly and evily, moving his head up to lick some blood off Sebastian's lip, whispering to him. "You want to corrupt all of me and fill me up with you...you want me to belong to you for once...isn't that it?"_

"Ah~ That's right, but there's one more thing I want from you as well. I want to hear you beg for me. I want to hear that beautiful voice corrupted in the greatest sin of begging for pleasure. Until then, I refuse to relent and give in to either of our desires." He purred at the boy, nipping at his lip as his hand roughly grasped the boy's member, giving it a firm squeeze, then a few quick strokes before he let go completely, his lips slowly trailing down the other's body now.

_Ciel threw his head back, agonizing over the teasing that his butler was giving him. "Ugh...b-bastard..." His body shivered as Sebastian kissed down it, and he tugged more at his restraints. He still would not give up, but he didn't know how much more he could take until he actually did beg for release._

_"You're more of a tease than I am..." Ciel glared down at him, watching Sebastian with hazy eyes._

He gaze the other a playful glance as he continued his teasing gestures. His lips trailed down the man's body, down his shaft to the tip of his member. His lips then moved back down the shaft before pressing a kiss to the boy's entrance. There, his tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh. After that, he dragged his tongue back up the male, over his member, the tip, the slit especially, then down and once more up the other's stomach, dipping into his naval playfully. "Mnn~"

_Ciel cried out then, digging his black nails into the other hand tied to it. "Ah~...F-fuck...Sebastian..." He grit his teeth at first but then swallowed his leftover pride._

_"P-...please..." He blushed and turned his head to the side, unable to look at Sebastian directly._

His fingers gently cupped the boy's chin as he made the other face him. "Please what? Tell me, what exactly to you want me to do to you? How far do you want me to corrupt you? Do you want to be mine? Will you let me mark you as strictly mine? Do you want it?" He purred at the other, those glistening fuchsia hues of his focused on the boy's.

_He flinched at first but then sighed and spoke in a demanding voice. "That's enough, Sebastian! I want you to corrupt me completely! You're the only thing I have now and vice versa...if I can't have you, no one can. I want to belong to you, and I want you to belong only to me!" The seal started glowing again, even when he wasn't exactly giving orders. He was suddenly reminded of all the women Sebastian pleasured just to get information for the Queen and it disgusted him. "Untie me this instant...and I'll show you what I mean."_

A satisfied smile formed on his face, though as he was about to give the boy his reward, he sat up and snapped his fingers upon command, the ropes untying that instant. "Yes, my lord." He grinned to the other, his forehead pressing to the boy's. "I thought you wanted to be punished though. So instead, are you going to punish me for making you beg? Or perhaps you're intent on making me solely yours? Either way, I look forward to whatever my young master has in store for me."

_Ciel smirked and flipped them over so that he was on top. "What do you mean? I simply want to see my butler naked. Is that too much to ask for?" He hardly cared for the fabric of his butler's suit, so he practically ripped it off him; besides, Sebastian could easily get another in no time. (He probably had millions of them anyway). He ran his black fingernails down the other's toned muscles, slightly jealous of him. "Buuut~..." He leaned down and kissed the top of Sebastian's chest intimately, and then mutters against the skin. "I do wanna mark you as my own too..."_

He smirked, allowing the other complete control as he liked. His eyes focusing on the boy. He didn't so much as flinch when his clothes were pulled off. He merely watched in interest as his precious earl played, his body shivering to the light touches. He was expecting so much worse, but when it did not come, he completely relaxed. "My, Ciel, you're jealous...Could it be, perhaps, that you love a lowly demon like myself?" His arms draped around the boy as he pulled the other male against him too. He leaned once more and lightly whispered to him again. "I am yours for eternity, isn't that obvious from the contract? No one could ever pull us apart, young master."

_He blushed lightly but didn't protest, leaning down to kiss Sebastian slowly. His wandering hands moved down to unbuckle the other's pants and tear them off, along with his undergarments as well._

_He broke the kiss and spoke in a low, sultry voice, his eyes glowing brightly. "I love you Sebastian." He sloppily kissed the other's neck, moaning against it. "I wish you were the one to take my soul sometimes...but now I am immortal with you...in a world that I hate..." He then grabbed one of Sebastian's arms and kissed along a blue vein until he stopped at the wrist, and sunk his fangs in, holding them there._

He shifted a bit, allowing the other to pull off his pants, his eyes closing as he allowed the boy to completely dominate and ravish him in his touches and kisses. As he heard the boy's words though, he only smiled, growling in a possessive way as he pulled the against against him, returning the kiss just as slowly, just as passionately, before he allowed the other to break it and speak. "Mnn~ My precious young master~"

He didn't even flinch at the bite. His nose merely nestled against the boy's neck as his free arm tightly wound around the other's waist. "I will never give you to anyone else. You could not fathom how irritating it was to watch that vile beast touch you earlier. You're lucky I have more control than what you think." He pulled against the other, once more delving his fangs into the other's neck, once more leaving a mark in that place as well.

_"Nn!" Ciel released his wrist and licked the bite marks to heal them and cut off the bleeding. He then gave off a sharp intake of breath and bit into Sebastian's neck this time. His one hand wandered down and experimentally stroked Sebastian's length, feeling the other man's erect organ for the first time._

At feeling the bite, he merely purred though at feeling that wandering hand against him, his hips lurched against the boy's hand, a feral growl leaving him as he released the other's neck, his head falling against the pillow behind him. "Ngh...Ahh...Ciel-" He shifted against the boy, determined to please the other as well. His hand ran down the boy's body down to his own throbbing member, his slender fingers wrapping around the hardened organ. slowly, he stroked the heated flesh, watching the other's expressions and reactions carefully.

_Ciel released his neck and let out a mewl of pleasure, but then he just stopped and also stopped Sebastian as well, only to sit up in the other's lap and start grinding himself down on the other. He rubbed their members together almost to the point of pain, because he wanted the other male to dominate him terribly. He wanted to feel the pain and the pleasure at once._

_He brought his own hand up to his mouth and slicked them up in front of Sebastian, reaching behind himself when they were wet enough, and pushing a finger inside himself to prepare._

The butler's hand moved as he watched the boy atop him shift and begin grinding against him, earning a pleasured hiss from the male below him. His hips began bucking against the boy in response, their members grinding against one another nearly to the point of bleeding as he continued to please them both, his eyes focused on the boy who prepped himself.

The older demon let out a low growl and sat up, pulled the boy against him as he rolled his hips, his hand once more gripping their members, giving them a sudden squeeze, before he focused on stroking them both together. "Ngh! A-ahhh..."

_Ciel watched Sebastian's expressions, thoroughly enjoying them. He always wanted to see different expressions on his stoic demon's face, and now he could. It made him moan louder as he stretched himself with two fingers now._

_"Lov-ah!...Love you...so much, Sebastian...if a demon can even do so..."_

He noticed how the boy seemed to enjoy his other expressions and so, he didn't hold back a single one. His brows furrowed in pleasure, a light tint of pink on his face as he continued to work, his hand moving up and down, stroking them both. His eyes were tightly closed as his hips rolled, though one eye peeked open to watch the boy prepare himself, a low groan leaving him. It was alluring to say the least. "Ngh..."

At hearing those words though, his eyes opened a bit wider as he gazed to the boy. He'd never heard anyone say they loved him so much. A light, genuine smile formed on him as he pulled the boy against him in a sudden, deep kiss. He then broke it, leaning to whisper against his ear. "And..I love you as well, Ciel Phantomhive."

_Ciel blushed and moaned softly, grabbing Sebastian's flawless face and kissing him again, practically humping the man in eagerness now. He slid in a third finger and continued to stretch himself._

_It was only a few seconds later that he broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out, growling at Sebastian. "My patience is gone. I need you to fuck me now."_

He groaned against the kiss, his head tilting back for the boy to deepen it as they kissed, his hips moving eagerly against the other, though as he felt the male break away, he gripped the boy's hips and suddenly pushed him against the bed once more, biting into his neck with no longer patience to spare. With one harsh thrust, he pushed himself all the way into the boy until he was in to the hilt. He rested for a moment, his hand working now to stroke the boy's member as he waited for another command to move. "Mnn~"

_He cried out and quickly placed a hand on his mouth to muffle it, grabbing onto Sebastian's shoulder with his free hand. He spread his legs wider to accommodate the older demon's shaft, and it took him only a few seconds to nod to the other, allowing him to move._

_It felt raw and painful, since there was hardly any lubricant and barely enough preparation, but that's how Ciel liked it. He wanted to feel every sensation during this, and he wanted to make it memorable._

He took in a breath and leaned to the other. "Relax...The pain will leave in a matter of moments." He shifted and pressed his lips to the other male's, meshing them together in another attempt to distract the boy, his hips starting to roll in a slow and gentle pace at first to make sure Ciel was used to it, before he began moving faster, then harder into the other male, his hips grinding down inside the younger male as he pressed deeper into him, his hand moving up and down, stroking the younger male's member hard and fast with each movement he made.

_Ciel took a deep, shaky breath and wrapped his legs around the other's waist, clinging to him now. Every thrust made him moan out and cling harder to his demonic lover. _  
_He muffled his pleasure noises by kissing Sebastian deeply and slowly, even though the pace was hard and rough._

_His eyes glowed brightly as his inner demon came out, his nails growing longer and scratching his lover's shoulders, his sharp teeth clacking together with Sebastian's._

He let out a soft growl as he thrust himself deeper into the other, his hips rolling to grinding him deeper, harder into the most sensitive places within the boy, grinding against his prostate eventually. As he continued his fast and less than gentle pace, his hand continued moving, harder, faster, lightly squeezing the boy's member the more he moved.

As he felt lips against him, his free arm wrapped tighter around the boy's waist, pulling the male closer to him as he kissed him deeper, his tongue tracing the other's lips.

His eyes opened and focused his now lover as he kissed him, his hues turning a bright fuchsia. A dark haze began to fill the room, the light's going out as large, crow-like wings formed from the demon's back, his own demonic form being shown.

_Ciel moaned out, clawing the other's back like a cat. He rocked his hips and eagerly moving against Sebastian. "Aahh! Sebastian! Faster!" He couldn't control his lust for the other now; it was like he was a completely different person now. It was like he was committing all of the sins at once. Lust, gluttony, pride, greed, sloth, envy, and wrath._

_He was so completely consumed and filled, he wanted Sebastian buried inside him for eternity._

As he felt the boy moving against him, as he felt the other's desire rushing into him, he couldn't help but let out another feral growl. He suddenly sat up, pulling the boy into his lap as his hips continued to jerk further into the boy, deeper, harder into the smaller male's body, slamming into his prostate with each thrust. As he ground himself inside the boy, his hand continued to squeeze and milk the boy for all he had, his fangs once more delving into the other's neck, staying there as he marked the other. "Mnnn..." Though he didn't speak, his growls and moans of pleasure were enough of a sign to show he was enjoying himself.

_The teen practically screamed when he felt his prostate hit, and he clung onto the other tightly, his nails embedded into the perfect, pale skin of his butler's arms. He began to bounce up and down in Sebastian's lap, helping the other's thrusting and going down harder onto him. He was already close, since it was his first time._  
_Precum was leaking from his member, and he was drooling a little as well. It was so incredible._

It'd been far too long since he'd done this with anyone and it was even better with the boy whom was atop of him at this moment. Nothing would surpass this. It was the best feeling in the world and already it was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, pushing him closer to finally releasing as it was with every deep, harsh thrust into the male, his hips grinding against that spot repeatedly. With each jerk of his hips into the other, his hand continued to jerk off the boy's member, squeezing, stroking it all the same, milking him more and more to push him further.

_Ciel lost it, and released against his butler's hand and his own stomach, as soon as Sebastian went even harder inside of him. He cried out and bit into Sebastian's neck again, this time the opposite side of his last mark, and his eyes rolled back in midst of his orgasm. His walls clenched down on his lover's cock, squeezing him tightly as the boy shuddered in his afterglow._

He froze as he felt the other's muscles tense around him and squeeze him. At the feeling of the warm liquid spilling into his hand, his hips lunged as he pressed himself against the boy's prostate now, letting out a feral growl as he felt himself release into the other, his seed spilling into the smaller male, filling him to the brim with the warm, sticky liquid. "H-haaa~! C-Ciel!"

_Ciel blushed deeply when he heard his name being called, and he released Sebastian's neck, panting heavily. He squirmed in his butler's lap, still impaled by his now flaccid member, and fell back onto the covers, pulling Sebastian on top of him and kissing him deeply, leaving short and sweet kisses on his lips in between. The black fog from their lovemaking died down, and Ciel returned back to normal, still clinging to his older lover tiredly._

As he felt the other falling back, he moved over the other, slowly pulling out of the boy as he pulled the male into his arms, kissing him deeply, lovingly all the same. After he pulled back to let the other catch his breath, his wings, then his arms wrapped around Ciel as he pulled the covers over them. He wasn't that tired, but he knew the younger male was and so he'd stay with him and help him sleep all the same. He had a feeling though that despite the boy's confession, not many things would change, but enough would. He smirked at that and nuzzled his nose against the boy's neck, nibbling at it lightly before kissing it, letting the boy sleep now. He leaned to the boy's ear and said one more thing before letting him drift. "I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. You are mine and only mine."

_Ciel Phantomhive smiled at that last sentence, his eyelids slowly closing as he relaxed against the well-endowed and muscular chest of his servant. He was satisfied for tonight, but he made it a goal of his to do more on other nights in the future._

_"I love you too, Sebastian. But if you wake me up before I want to tomorrow morning...I'll make sure you'll regret it." He cracked open an eye and looked at him, before drifting off to sleep._

He snickered and nodded, holding the other tightly against him now. "Yes, my lord. I'll make sure to let you sleep." He was sure the boy would be sore when morning came as well. Ah well, just one of the things that came with this. He'd get used to it later he supposed. He closed his eyes now and focused his body to relax. Normally, he didn't sleep. He made sure things were taken care of, but this seemed to be a rare instance in which he'd be able to just relax.

::End::


End file.
